Villainous Breakdown
Villainous Breakdown '''is a extreme situation for a villain or an antagonist to go absolutely crazy. Often, they may in a blind fury, yet a crazy laugh, yell or cry can also occurred. '''NOTE: A simply fit of rage could not enough to fit in this page's examples. A villains' breakdown must be a time when he/she/it lose sanity completely and release his/her/its emotions without any cost, caring or concern. Notable Examples Beware: Spoilers Follow Literature *''A Song of Ice and Fire:'' **After the Brave Companions and the Northmen take his castle, Ser Amory Lorch acts like a coward, which was never happened before. He weeps and cries before he is eaten by a bear. **'Queen Cersei Lannister' has a pronounced one after she is imprisoned by the Faith Militant in A Feast for Crows. **'Ser Gregor Clegane', as he fights Oberyn Martell in A Storm of Swords, gets progressively more enraged. A combination of his exceptionally dim wits and the realization that he is being publicly accused of his crimes in front of the entire court leads to him screaming "SHUT UP!" at Oberyn again and again. Even killing Oberyn does not help, because the spear that Oberyn wounded him with during the fight is coated in poison, leaving Clegane to die, slowly and painfully, over the course of days. **'Janos Slynt', the captain of the King's Landing city watch who betrayed Ned Stark when he was about to end the whole Lannister conspiracy in the first book, gets two. First, when Tyrion promptly strips him of all the rewards his betrayal got him and sends him to the Night's Watch, and then when he refuses to obey a minor order from the Night's Watch's newly elected Commander Jon Snow. Jon declares that he'll be executed, but Slynt still doesn't take him seriously. Then he's dragged to the block and realizes Jon actually intends to go through with it, and starts pathetically begging for his life. It doesn't help. The latter is one of the series's most satisfying moments. ** Merrett Frey, a member of the universally despised House Frey, is told to deliver a bag of gold to ensure the release of one of his slimy relatives. He brings the gold, his relative is hanged anyway, and he is next. He takes it badly. **'Septon Utt' frantically pleads with the Brotherhood Without Banners for his life. It doesn't help. **'Viserys Targaryen', after it becomes clear that he will get a rather different "crown": "You cannot touch me, I am the dragon!" *A notable example is Lord Voldemort's famous breakdown in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. After hearing a goblin reporting him about Harry breaking into Gringotts and stole Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, which is one of the Horcruxes, Voldemort was absolutely angry and killed that goblin immediately. After that, it was some other unfortunate goblins, bank guards and death eaters' turn. Voldemort mercilessly killed many of them with the Death Curse. *In The Hunger Games, when Katniss destroys a stockpile of food and supplies belonging to the "Career" tributes that had given them a nigh-unbeatable edge, their leader, Cato, has a thrashing, screaming meltdown — Katniss, who manages to hide in the bushes just before he makes it back, marvels in a frightened way that people really can snap like that — and finally kills the engineer he'd had working for him, which obviously doesn't help his odds. Film *'Adolf Hitler' in virtually the whole of Downfall. In the week leading up to his death, Hitler has a lot of breakdowns. ** When he learns that Himmler, his most trusted underling, has betrayed him to the Allies by offering to negotiate a peace settlement... and before that, when Herman Goering says that if he doesn't get a reply by 2200 hours (10 pm), he'll assume Hitler incapacitated and take over. **When he's told that one of his generals could not muster up enough forces to halt the Allied offensive on Berlin, Hitler quietly and calmly orders everyone except his top people out of the room, and then completely loses his mind, ranting and raving so loudly they can hear him outside a steel door. *In Fargo, as his plans (which were not that incredibly well thought out to begin with) spiral rapidly out of control, Jerry Lundegaard experiences several relatively minor outbursts of increasing intensity as things he didn't anticipate come back to bite him (such as an arm-waving tantrum in a frozen carpark while trying to scratch ice from his windscreen, and slamming his blotter down on his desk). By the end of the movie, everything has gone catastrophically wrong and he's been forced to flee, and when the police finally catch up with him he's reduced to a hysterical, shrieking wreck of a man writhing about on the bed of a motel room as the cops try and restrain him. All of this just serves to show what an ultimately pathetic, inadequate man Jerry is and how deeply out of his depth he's gotten himself. *In The Matrix, when Neo comes back from the dead, Agent Smith loses what composure he still had and charges at him in a fury. All of this is overshadowed by his scenery-chewing, spit-spraying breakdown at the end of Revolutions. When he sees that Neo won't stay down no matter how many skyscrapers he gets smashed through, he goes on a minute-plus rant about the pointlessness of existence before demanding "Why, Mister Anderson, why, WHY DO YOU PERSIST?" *'Dreyfus': *'Ultron (Avengers: Age of Ultron)': Comics ? Cartoons Disney & Pixar *In Frozen, after witnessing Elsa's escape, Prince Hans was so furious that he soon walked through the blizzard in an attempt to destroy Elsa without ant costs. *''Pirates of the Caribbean:'' **In At World's End, after HMS Endeavour was attacked by both Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman, Lord Cutler Beckett showed us a VERY RARE example of a absolutely CALM breakdown. Instead of giving the orders of abandoning the ship, Beckett only spoke "It's just... good business." and then he awaited on the sinking ship until it blew up, killing him. *In Sleeping Beauty, after her plans foiled by Prince Philip, Maleficent went into a mindless rage and became a enormous dragon in order to kill the prince relentlessly. * Lyle Tiberius Rourke: As Dragon ruins his attempt to carry the crystal containing Princess Cadence to the surface, Rourke starts attacking him with and ax, saying "Tired, Mr. Pickles?! That's a darn shame... 'cause I'm JUST GETTING WARMED UP!!!" * Henry J. Waternoose III: After realizing that Dragon Pickles was the one running off with Agnes and that Mike Wazowski had the CDA Agents chase him instead, Waternoose becomes furious and chases Dragon and Agnes himself. He even tries to break down the door in anger while "assuming" that they went into the baby's bedroom. While their situation was being recorded, Waternoose goes as far as stating "I'll kidnap a THOUSAND children before I let this company die! And I'll silence ANYONE '''WHO GETS IN MY WAY!!'" Just before when he is surrounded and captured by the sticky globs that shot from the walls. * '''Prince John': He's gone mad when Philoctetes had won the game and became a champion, he then snaps and started chasing around him with a wood stick. DreamWorks * In Kung Fu Panda, Tai Lung's composure really starts to fall apart once he sees the Dragon Scroll he so coveted. Instead of fighting intelligently and using environment to his advantage, like he did in every fight before, he single-mindedly pursues the scroll, losing more and more of his cool, as Po starts to give him problems. After he obtains the Dragon Scroll and finds it to be blank, he suffers from this full out, and it just gets more intense after he discovers his pressure point technique to be ineffectual against Po, causing him to throw all semblance of strategy and martial arts mastery out the window, and after getting beaten and barely able to get up and stumble around, he just keeps rambling and trying to fight back. * Kung Fu Panda 2: ''Po appearing as '''Shen' is about to sail to triumph seems to result in the peacock finally losing it. Shen demands his army to keep firing, even willing to fire on his own fleet to clear out all obstacles. When the wolf-boss refuses, the wicked peacock throws a knife at his throat then fires the cannon himself. Eventually, this results in Shen refusing to cease using his cannons even when Po has perfected the catch and return technique, resulting in an epic Oh, Crapwhen Po's final returned shot makes a yin-yang symbol before striking his flagship. When Po confronts him on his ship after crippling it, he finds Shen completely stunned by both the fact everything he created has been destroyed and the fact that Po managed to overcome his traumatic past and find inner peace. When Po explains it to him, he snaps and tries to kill Po. But in his blind rage, Shen accidentally slashes the ropes holding up his downed cannon, causing the heavy weapon to fall on the wicked peacock, crushing him to death. * Lord Farquaad: He attempts to have both Dragon Pickles and Shrek executed and Sunset rotted in jail for the rest of her days after being disgusted by Sunset Shimmer disguising as Princess Fiona. * Prince Charming (Shrek): He wanted to kill Hiro for turning the villains good. * General Mandible:' '''Upon realizing all the workers he tried to drown reach the surface, he tries to kill Z, but Mandible second in command turns against him and helps Z & the others saying that it is ''truly for the good of the colony. Mandible then snaps and screams "YOU USELESS UNGRATEFUL MAGGOT!!! I'' AM THE COLONY!" And he charges at cutter but misses and tackles Z and they both fall to which mandible to his death. * '''Ms. Grunion': * Drago Bludvist: * Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek): Others * Balto: 'Steele'; after getting his team hopelessly lost in a blizzard, Steele can only sit and pout. When Balto arrives to the rescue, Steele, instead of being grateful, goes completely insane and e goes completely out of his mind, trying to kill him, all the while looking completely psychotic. Then he deliberately sabotages Balto's trail (clearly not caring for the sick children who desperately need the medicine. When Steele gets back to Nome and tries to lie to everyone, only Jenna, the one female he wants straight through his lies and calls him out on it. When Balto returns it really kicks in. Steele instantly gets a mass Death Glare from every dog in Nome, Dixie, Steele's biggest fan dog slaps him in the face. And all the dogs leave and slam the boilers door in the contemptible malamute's face. Steele is therefore reduced to a a hated outcast by all those who'd looked up to him. * Nigel (Rio): * Nightmare King: My Little Pony Villains * The Grinch: As a young child in school, he tries to meet his love Martha May, but he is being bullied by the young Mayor and the other kids twice. He then had enough of their bullying. The Young Grinch goes on a furious breakdown and ruins the Christmas celebrations, yelling "I HATE CHRISTMAS!!!" * Penguin (Danny DeVito): Near the end of The Lester the Lab Rat Movie 2: Lester meets the Witches, ''the Penguin goes through a breakdown when he discovers that the people were saved by Rainbow Dash. Enraged, he screams in anger and declares that the time has come to punish all of God's children. * '''General Thade': In the Lester the Lab Rat ''episode "The Planet of the Apes - Part 2", after a fight with the two human protagonists Cullen and Leo, Thade is locked in the pilot's deck making his way out by using Leo's gun, but the door wouldn't open. He orders Attar to kill Leo, but Cullen explains that Thade is really the toughest ape and always wanted to kill Leo by ripping him into million pieces. Attar feels betrayed and refuses to help. Thade then goes into a complete mental breakdown: he bounces many times on the walls in a fit of rage, acting like a monkey, and then started banging on the door when there is no way out. He finally calms himself and sits in between the two corners whimpering, realizing that he is lost. * '''Rex Pickles': He attempts to attack Lilo's friends for calling him a moron. * Terror Dogs: * Donald Duck: Despite being a "protagonist", he has a very infamous breakdown in "Dragon Pickles and the Beanstalk", by devouring plates and nearly killing a cow all while in a psychotic rage. * Chunk (The Goonies): He is the only protagonist who has a breakdown in the 1985 film The Goonies, ''where Mouth tells him that he got naked pictures of his mom taking a bath and that made Chunk look angry. He tries to beat up Mouth, but he breaks down the door by accident. * '''Super Shredder': After getting blasted to the docks by Cullen and the Turtles, Shredder '''drank the last canister of mutagen to become Super Shredder. In a rage, he started destroying the docks to kill Cullen and the Turtles. Despite Leonardo's pleas to stop, Super Shredder continued bringing the docks down. Realizing that they are turtles, Cullen and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles jumped into the river before Super Shredder brought the docks down, crushing him. * '''Carlos (Hop): When Carlos is unable to kill Twilight Sparkle with the bomb (in which the bomb is out of cannon balls thanks to Dragon Pickles), he repeatedly presses the shoot button few times in an ultimate rage trying to kill Twilight Sparkle. He then screams when he is being seen by E.B. * General Staal: Goes crazy when it is revealed that the aliens from outer space are no longer invading the Earth, he then wanted to kill Lester and Cullen by throttling them to death before becoming a leopard seal meal. * Sunset Shimmer: When Twilight tells her that the Equestria will do well without her, she seems to have given up. Unfortunately, the Human Mane Six's praise for her soon grew Sunset furiously and she pounces on Twilight. * Krudsky: He yells at Dragon and Phil for ruining his show and his rage lets loose when he tries to crush Tinker Bell with his flyswatter. In the climax, he makes an attempt to destroy our heroes. * Maxim Horvath: He goes so far as to attack Cullen and Lester in the final battle. * Taurus Bulba: * Burger-Beard: * Carlos Santana (Delta Force): * Patrick Star: In the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''animated short "Happy Valentines Day, Pinkie Pie", after not getting anything for Valentines Day, Patrick goes on a rampage and attacks the carnival and threatens the citizens. * '''Marty Wolf': Marty Wolf has a breakdown in the shower when he looks into the mirror and discovered that he turned blue by Cullen, Jason, Kaylee, and the Turtles. He screamed out loud "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" * Wander McMooch: He throws a tantrum after Dragon Pickles defeated him in Dragon Pickles vs. Wander McMooch, ''and started crying and throwing objects. * '''Lord of Darkness': Still haunted by the death of his sister while fighting with Cullen. * Tirek (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic): In the episode "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2", Tirek is shocked that the Mane Six have magic again and finds himself completely overpowered by them. * Jerry the Bellybutton Elf: Eventually, he calls SpongeBob to make him dinner which is meatloaf, he declares that he hates meatloaf. He then goes insane and tries to kill SpongeBob. Eventually, he corners him and SpongeBob thinks that he's cranky because he hasn't had dinner and that he could feed him some chocolate loaf. When Jerry hears this, it makes him even more mad so much, he rips off his skin and reveals his true identity as a giant pork chop monster named Adonis and declares that he will eat SpongeBob. * Dylan Gould: Anime & Manga ? Live-Action TV *In Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., John Garrett goes into meltdown with a massive side of soliloquy when he recovers from the first attempt in the Season One finale to kill him, only to be swatted permanently by Phil Coulson in mid-rant. * American Horror Story ** A very famous example in the series' second season, Asylum, is Dr. Arthur Arden's suicide. While in the crematory, Arden stroked Sister Mary Eunice's hair wistfully. With her gone, the extraterrestrials scornful of his achievements, his nemesis Sister Jude reduced to imbecility and his 'Raspers' experiment a failure, he had nothing left to live for. Sobbing, he laid on top of Sister Mary Eunice's corpse and flipped the switch, choosing to be burned alive with the girl he once loved. *In Once Upon a Time, Rumplestiltskin absolutely flips when he thinks that Belle was working for Regina Mills in a plot to take away his powers. *''Sleepy Hollow:'' ** In "Weeping Lady", after Jeremy Crane was tormented mentally by Moloch, who told him that he was merely a pawn, Jeremy, who regarded Moloch as his true father, was deeply hurt and cried crazily like a child for the first time after more than two centries. **By the end of "Awakening", after Abbie killed Jeremy, a tearful Katrina Crane (who had turned evil) blamed Ichabod and Abbie for her son's death. She then scolded and attacked Ichabod, but not after she travelled to the past in an attempt of slaying her fatally wounded husband. Internet *Perhaps the most''' BRUTAL AND VIOLENT BREAKDOWN EVER''' suffered by the whole citizens of Backwater Gospel town. Cause of this was due to the Undertaker comes to the town with intention to claimed one of their lives. When the citizens of the Backwater Gospel town realized that the Tramp, the crippled man that they murdered was not the very life that he sought, one of them snapped, and sliced a short-haired girl's head into 2 with an axe, triggering the gory and violent massacre where everyone brutally killed each other with the highly gruesome ways. The Minister of the town then crawls his way through the bloody massacre and attempts to try and shoot the Undertaker, but Bubba, despite having a significant portion of his head missing, attacks the minister again. The Minster shoots Bubba again, but the effort was proven futile as Bubba, who was holding a beam of wood in the shape of a cross (ripped from his door some time earlier), falls on the Minister, the cross crushing his head and killing him. Category:TV Tropes Terms Category:About Villains